1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a method of controlling the data processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing apparatus can execute various processes regarding data handling. A digital camera, which is a kind of data processing apparatus, converts the optical image of an object into an electrical signal by an image sensor such as a CCD sensor or CMOS sensor. The digital camera can convert the electrical signal into digital image data, and store the image data in a removable or internal recording medium such as a semiconductor memory card or hard disk. Unlike a silver halide camera using a film, the digital camera is advantageously almost free from the limitation of the shooting count. Some digital cameras can transfer obtained image data to an external apparatus such as a personal computer or network hard disk by communication via a wired LAN or wireless LAN, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-026971.
The digital camera performs developing processing including white balance processing and color interpolating processing for obtained image data, and creates an image file including the image data having undergone the developing processing. The developing processing method for image data can also be set in advance in accordance with user preferences. Further, some cameras can add, to obtained image data, data representing, for example, the result of determining whether the image data has been tampered.
As the number of processing functions for obtained image data increases, the number of items set for these processes also increases.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-026971, to connect a digital camera to a personal computer, all parameters associated with a series of setting items such as connection account settings need to be set. If even one of the parameters is wrong, the digital camera cannot communicate with a desired connection partner.
The user must set many parameters in the setting processing, and it takes a long time to input all the parameters by the user. If interruption processing such as shooting processing occurs during setting processing, whether to execute the interruption processing may be determined according to the priority of the processing.
However, if a parameter which is being set or is to be set upon interrupting the setting processing is one used in the interruption processing, the user may want to reflect the parameter in the interruption processing. If the user shoots while setting a developing parameter, he may want to develop the obtained image by using the developing parameter, setting of which is not complete. If the user must set a series of setting items (parameters) from the beginning when the setting processing resumes, this may increase the burden of the setting processing on him. As a result, the user request to perform developing processing with new parameters may not be satisfied.